


The Day I Met A Man In Pink

by MISS_SUNSH1NE



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Lies, Mystery, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISS_SUNSH1NE/pseuds/MISS_SUNSH1NE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how an OC met Doflamingo while being completely oblivious to who he really was. Just an ordinary pirate in some strange coat, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met A Man In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> * Okay, I do not own One Piece. No surprise there.  
> * This is something that just got stuck in my head and I had to write it down. Hope you will have a fun read.  
> * This story was once uploaded on my previous account: miss_lucky. Due to problems with my email account I could no longer use miss_lucky on archiveofourown. I deleted it and now all my old stories are re-uploaded here on MISS_SUNSH1NE.  
> * Enjoy!

I'm Alicia, your average girl, living in small town that is located at the shore on a rather boring island in Grand Line. Just like me, the rest of the town is very ordinary. It exists of calm people who are just doing their job and getting by, day by day. We don't have a lot of excitement here, only pirates that visit from time to time. But, it is the Pirate Era for God's sake. My guess is that pirates are rampaging on every island everywhere!

Still, I have heard from my friends that we actually have more pirates than most islands. The only special thing about our island is that we make the most delicious wine. Pirates love all sorts of alcohol and this town is located at the shore... You just have to put one and one together to get the result. So yes, pirates come here to buy wine for their exotic adventures. Most of them are actually nice. They buy the wine, maybe stay a night to party and then leave. They always seem to be in a rush and like I mentioned earlier: This town is rather boring. Not much to plunder or destroy. I think that most of the inhabitants are okay with the pirates. They are not our favorites, but they do help keep the business running.

I am 27 years old, have copper brown hair, green eyes and freckles. I'm not beautiful, but some people have said that I'm good-looking, so I will take them for their word. I'm single and have my own little house that I inherited from my parents. Yeah, you would think that they died in some tragic way, but they actually went out to sea. It had always been their dream. When they got me they decided to raise me in a calm place until I could be on my own, before heading out themselves. I could have gone with them, but decided to stay. They left ten years ago and I'm totally fine with that. They visit a couple of times a year and bring me presents and tell me stories about everything that they have seen. It's really nice and I'm happy for them.

As for me, I'm working as an assistant for a vet. That means I get to work with cute and lovable animals. I adore my job, it's just a dream come true. I have a small circle of friends, but we are really close. We spend a lot of time together and go out now and then to party. Personality wise, I'm kind of awkward and childish for my age. I often say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Otherwise, I would say that I'm a pretty laid back person that likes to live in the moment. I have heard from my friends that I tend to trust people too rapidly and that I'm a bit naive, but oh well. Nothing to dwell on.

My love life is a disaster. I seem to attract only bad men that are psycho-cases. I had finally found a great guy, but unfortunately that relationship ended too. My boyfriend wanted to quickly build a family while I just wanted to take it slow. Why rush things? Sigh... No matter, no matter! I still have hope and I'm really content with my life.

Right now, I'm sitting in an outdoor seating in my favorite café and that is Ichi. My boss is on vacation so the clinic is closed and I have all the time in the world to just sit back and relax. I am drinking tea, have a delicious pie before me and I'm just feeling great. It's afternoon, the weather is nice with the sun shining brightly, so I'm wearing a short purple summer dress.

As I'm drinking my tea, I look at the people passing by beside the café. There are children, women, men, some people I know, some people I don't know... Then I see a tall blond man. He is wearing orange pants with some weird pattern on them and a big, pink, fluffy, feathery coat. What adult is dressed like that? I can't help it. I'm seconds away from bursting out laughing. I know it would be rude so I manage to somehow stop myself, but I let out a chuckle. I lower my head so that my hair hides my face. Then I keep giggling to myself like an idiot. God, he looked so funny! Like from a circus or something! A bird man!

For some reason I feel people staring at me. I look to my right and see an old couple glaring at me angrily. What is the big deal? Then their eyes spot something else and the look in their eyes shift from anger to fear. I follow their gaze when I suddenly see a huge figure before me.

"Jeez!" I shout as I jump from surprise and spill a bit of my tea on the table. The bird man is standing right in front of me.

"What's so funny?" He asks in a chilly and confident voice.

I just stare at him and then blush. Had he heard me laughing? God, that was so embarrassing. How could he know it was at him? I had tried to be discrete, but it was not my best side. Wow, I had been so rude.

"Nothing," I say nervously and wave away the question with my hand. "I just remembered something funny my friend told me earlier today."

I give him an innocent smile. He had to buy that, he had no proof. Plus, I didn't mean to offend him. 

The bird man doesn't move a muscle. He is just standing there, his mouth a straight line, and if it wasn't for those purple shades, I could swear that his eyes are piercing right into mine. He is a tourist, that's for sure. No one in this town would wear such ridiculous clothes. I notice a man beside him, probably his friend that has a tattoo on his arm that looks a lot like a jolly roger. Oh, no... They are probably pirates, aren't they? Great, just great. So, he will not let this go? I guess that the bird man has a short temper too, to my luck. There is only one way to deal with this then.

"Listen. I have money," I say gently. "You can have all of it."

Bargain, you try to bargain with pirates. If there isn't any other way out that is. My words seem to amuse him, because he cracks a smile. Did I say something funny? Pirates need money, right? He was probably broke and needed money for supplies to his ship or his captain's ship. Ha! He could also buy himself some new clothes.

"How about we go to dinner instead?" He says with purr in his voice.

Well, that came out of nowhere. Wow, he is a perv then? Look out for those!

"I'm actually waiting for a date," I say apologetically and hope that he will just go away.

His smile widens which gives him a creepy look. A chill is sent down my spine. Yeah, he is definitely a perv.

"But you have already ordered." He sounds astound, but looks like he is enjoying this a bit too much.

That takes me aback a little. I look down at my pie and tea. Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"I... Uh..." I try to come up with something while he just keeps staring at me with amusement. "Uh... He... He is a bit late... My date, that is. And... I was really hungry so I just ordered beforehand."

Wow, that totally sucked. He had to know that my excuse sucked, but he didn't comment on it. Thank God. Instead, he leans forward, places his elbows on my table and rests his jaw on his hands. He is way too close now.

"How about tonight then?" He asks.

"Tonight?" I repeat, my voice cracking.

"Yes," he says and leans even closer.

Personal space! Personal space! I lean backwards in my chair, trying to put as much distance between myself and the tall blond. This could go on forever. I just had to get rid of him.

"Tonight sounds great," I say and put on my fake charming smile.

My friends say that I'm not good at those, but what the hell. It's worth a try. He seems satisfied with this and goes back to standing straight again.

"Wonderful," he says. "I will pick you up right here in five hours. What is your name?"

"Alicia," I answer automatically. Fuck! Why didn't I say another name?

He smiles, gives me a nod and is then on his way again. Whatever, the perv was gone and in five hours I would be sitting comfortably on my couch. No way near this man. I would probably stay at home tomorrow as well, just in case. With my luck, I could probably run into him, so it was for the best.

I quickly finish my pie and tea before heading straight home. No more pirates today, thank you.

XXXXX

When I get home I start to clean my house, just to get my mind off things. I know that I'm safe and there is nothing to worry about, but for some reason the feathery pirate is stuck inside my head. It drives me crazy! So I clean, to not think about him.

When my home is polished and shinny, I decide that I should have some deserved rest. Like I planned earlier, I lie down on my couch, close my eyes and sigh in content. Then I hear someone knock on my door. My blood runs cold and I let out a high-pitched squeak, before I cover my mouth with my hands. Oh my God! Oh my God! It can't be him right? Right? I know it's silly, but I'm terrified to death and have goosebumps.

It's stupid. It cannot be him, it's just someone else I know with horrible timing. I just have to check, right? I could look under my door and see if I recognize the shoes. Yes! I smoothly roll off the couch down to the floor, careful to not make any noise. The I crawl across the floor towards the door. My thoughts still won't let this go. What if it's the bird man? How the hell did he know where I live? Anyway, it didn't matter. I will just pretend that I'm not home.

When I'm finally at the door, I peep under it. I see gigantic polished black shoes. I try to come up with a friend that has shoes like that, but it's unnecessary. I know no one with such a large foot size! I know that I'm seconds away from panicking, if I'm not already, but that would be my death.

There is more knocking on the door, but I stay quietly rolled up in a little ball in front of the door and just wait for the man to go away. I hear the person walk away and relief washes over me. Then I hear knocking on the window.

My head snaps up and I see... Yes, I see the feathery pirate in my window, staring down right at me. I blush and it feels like someone just twisted my stomach. I wave at him with a fake and nervous smile. Then I get up from the floor on unstable legs and open the door. This is it. Good bye mom, dad, friends... Love you all...

The pirate walks towards me with a confident smile on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. I swallow and try to explain my unexplainable actions.

"Sorry... I... I had terrible stomach aches..." That's the only thing that comes up to my head. I look at the ground as I'm speaking. "That's why I didn't open the door..."

There is a short silence.

"I guess, that's why you were late and didn't come to meet me up?"

I look up at him in surprise.

"Yes..." I say. Why the hell is he playing along?

"But, you are better now? Can we go?"

Whenever he asks something it doesn't sound like a question, but it's still kind of nice. I can't put my finger on it and cannot figure him out.

"Of course," I say bluntly. "I will just change."

The bird man nods and I walk upstairs to my bedroom really confused. Wh-What? How did the perv know where I live? Why did he come? Why was he playing along? He seems genuinely nice, but I don't buy it. I have to call someone. I have to get help.

When I'm in my room I search for my den den mushi, but can't find it. That's when I remember that I left it at Ichi when I was in a hurry to go home. Well, that's just great! This is just my luck. Guess I was destined to die. I put on a nice red dress. Short, but not too short and not too much cleavage. Don't want to put some bad ideas into his head. I brush my copper brown hair, then choose matching shoes and I'm on my way.

I go down the stairs and see him looking at and going through some stuff on my shelves that I have gotten from my parents. He is awfully comfortable in my home. His confidence is probably his worst trait. He turns around and smiles widely at me.

"Well, you look wonderful Alicia." He purrs.

I get shivers.

"Th-Thank you," I stammer. God, It feels so wrong.

We go out and I walk awkwardly beside him. He leads the way and we don't say anything to each other. I don't like it.

"Hey," I say as I remember something. "I didn't get your name before."

"Just call me... Don," he smirks.

Don? Alright, I guess that's short and simple. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Just go with it. There is nothing you can do now anyway, I tell myself.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A nice restaurant I found today, you will see."

Wow, not easy talking to him. I try to come up with topics for conversation.

"So... My friend called me earlier today. Apparently there had been some murders in town," I say. "Can you believe that? We like almost never have murders."

Well, that's a great start to a conversation, Alicia! Maybe give this stranger some tips how he can kidnap you as well.

"Yeah, I might have had something to do with that." Don says without showing too much interest.

"What?" I gasp.

"I said: Yeah, I have heard something about that." He doesn't even look at me.

"Oh, right."

Thank God. I swear that I heard him say something entirely different. Ha ha, wow! Stupid. Relief wash over me.

I don't try to start another conversation during the rest of the walk. Obviously, it was not my strength. He leads me to quite a popular restaurant in our town that I have been to a couple of times before. It's definitely one of the most expensive ones. Can he afford this? Wait, why am I even assuming he is paying?

He picks a table for us and we sit down. I'm really shocked that he hasn't kidnapped me or anything yet. Maybe he is not a perv, but a weirdo? I don't dare to ask him how he knew or found out where I live and just play along with this whole 'date-thing'. He orders some wine for us and then just stares at me with a cocky smile. I hate those.

The waiter comes with the wine extremely fast and bows to us like a million times as if he is afraid of us. It's weird. I take a sip from my wine and regret it the same instant. What if it's poisoned? Stupid! I put my glass down while he takes a sip from his own.

"So... You are a pirate, right?" I ask even though it's obvious. I just want things to be clear at this point. I have nothing to lose anyway.

"I was, now I'm more of..." He seems to wonder how to put it. "A businessman."

"A businessman?" The shock in my voice is too obvious.

"Yes, I handle transports, exchanges and help out with different things that people need. I also have an auction."

"Auction? That's great!" I say and he grins.

Wow, how sophisticated. I feel a bit ashamed now. My mother always warned me about judging people from the outside, yet I have done it again. Hell, I was the one who had laughed at him. He just confronted me about it and then asked me out for dinner. Nothing wrong with that. I look at him with new eyes. He must be intelligent to do all those things he just said. He is handsome too, can be considered a bit old for me, but he sure looks good. That spiky hair and the bad-boy smile. His shirt is open, revealing the most amazing abs. And he is tall. I like tall men.

I give Don an honest smile, then the waiter is back and we order some food.

We get it, once again, strangely fast. How was it possible to cook it this quickly? He had to confuse us with someone that had ordered before us. Then the waiter bows several times in fear again and is gone. What a weird waiter.

The food is absolutely delicious and Don seems to like it as well. I keep looking at him, and I have a feeling he knows.

"So," I say and put on a charming smile. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

He smiles again, revealing his teeth.

"Well..." He starts with a smooth voice. "I come from a wealthy family, you could say. Sadly, my mother died when I was eight and then my father was murdered two years later."

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" I almost shout. I didn't expect that. I feel so bad for thinking all those mean things about him. "So... You were on your own from childhood?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I had my brother and later gathered trustworthy comrades."

I smile at him with sympathy. "So, how is your brother?"

He makes a grimace.

"He too was murdered many years ago." Don smiles sadly.

I hate myself right now. Way to go, asking the wrong questions! Wow... I feel so sorry for him. He seems to be such a good guy and gets everything ripped away from him.

I put my hand on his upper arm, near his shoulder and pat it gently.

"I'm really sorry," I say while I look deep into those shades of his. "We can talk about something else."

He keeps my gaze and that's when I realize I'm still holding my hand on his arm. Wow, those muscles... Wait, what am I doing? Since when do I put on the moves? It's so unlike me, but he is so damn attractive. I'm on my way to remove my hand when I realize I can't. What the-? I try to move it, but it won't. Oh, my God... Is my crush on him so deep that I can't control my own body? Get a grip, girl! I try to move my hand and it does, but to his chest instead. It stays there. What the hell am I doing? He smiles a bit arrogantly at me and I blush so hard. Oh, this is so embarrassing! I try to move my hand again and this time it works. The relief is indescribable.

I chuckle nervously.

"So, tell me a little bit about you instead." He leans closer, ready to listen to whatever I have to say.

He is so close, I could kiss him. But I won't.

"Nothing special or amazing here," I wave away the question with my hand. "My parents are alive and well, traveling somewhere and I'm the only child. Right now I'm working in a clinic for a vet."

"That's not nothing," Don smiles.

In the beginning his smile was creepy as fuck, now I kind of like it. Yes, it's mysterious and you don't know what's going on in that head of his, but it's also charming.

"I like it a lot actually," I say and pick up my wine to drink some more.

He puts his hand on top of mine and caresses it carefully. We stare at each other in silence and I really want to kiss him. What if this was the right guy? Not like all the other weirdos that I have dated. He leans in closer and I do the same. My heart beats faster and my breathing rate increases. I close my eyes.

Then some idiot ruins the moment.

"Captain!" A muscular guy yells in the restaurant.

He walks up to our table and talks directly to Don.

"Doflamingo-sama, you are summoned to a Shichibukai meeting."

I choke on my wine and start coughing. It feels like someone just poured a bucket of cold water on me and I have a feeling my eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. Terror fills every inch of my body and I'm paralyzed. Oh. My. God. I'm not interested in pirates, but I'm not completely oblivious either. My parents have told me many stories and I know about the Shichibukai. I have heard many nasty stories and rumors about a certain blond... And there he is in front of me. Donquixote fucking Doflamingo.

Why didn't I realize this sooner? Everything makes sense now. People's reactions to him and the waiter. Oh, no... I had laughed at him, lied to him... Tried to bargain with one of the wealthiest men! I had fucking flirted with him! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! What should I do? I'm dead, I'm so dead! This is surreal. This could not be happening.

I'm sweating so much and I can feel that I have gone pale. I feel like someone chewed on me and then spit me right out. I was going to be sick. Okay... I will just play along and pretend that I don't know anything, just like before. Then I hear hysterical laughter and look up to see that Doflamingo is the one cackling like a maniac. He looks so different. Was he putting on a front the whole time? Why-?

"Fufufu! You finally figured it out?" He laughs out loud.

My mouth just hangs open and I'm unable to find any words.

"It's probably about the war," Doflamingo says to the man that just got here. He then stands up, ready to leave the table and turns to me. "I will send someone to get you when I have finished my business. You will love Dressrosa, honey."

He gives me the most creepy smile ever. No, that was not charming. It was so different from before. He puts money on the table and then he just leaves with his subordinate. I'm left speechless at the table. I will have to move, won't I? To another island? I will have to hide... But, where? No... No, no, no. He wasn't serious. How could he be? But, he was a psychopath... But, no. He would not care or remember someone like me. Or would he?

Either way, one thing is for sure. From this day forward, I will be terrified every time someone knocks on my door.

**Author's Note:**

> It was nothing too serious, but I wanted to post it anyway. For some reason I found it amusing. And, after all, I read like almost everything about Doflamingo so it's only fair to write something as well. Please, tell me your thoughts!


End file.
